


Late

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [29]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Throwaway TASM reference, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have informed your father that you’ll be with him shortly.”<br/>“How mad is he?”<br/>“I couldn’t possibly say, Master Blaine.”</p><p>Blaine's late home, despite having been told explicitly not to be. Tony loses his temper. It's awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

His dad was going to kill him.

He’d promised he’d be back on time. Some psychopathic super-villain was running around New York and the only way that Blaine had been able to deter his dad from hiring a temporary bodyguard or having Happy drive him to and from college was by swearing that he’d go straight there and straight back again, not even a second of dallying.

And of course, Miss July had kept them all almost an hour after class ended.

And then he’d missed the subway that he’d _really_ needed to catch.

And sure, it all would’ve been fine if Blaine had been able to call his dad and apologise profusely, to assure him that he was _not_ dead and that he was getting home as quickly as humanly possible.

That idea was hindered by the fact that Blaine had left his phone on his bedside table that morning in his haste to leave on time.

Fuck, his dad was going to be _pissed_.

Ducking into the lobby of the tower, Blaine ran a hand through his hair and shot a fleeting smile at the receptionist. She waved him towards the elevator, not that he’d paused long enough to wait for her signal.

“Afternoon, Jarvis,” Blaine said as he stepped into the elevator.

“Good afternoon, Master Blaine. Sir has become increasingly worried as to your whereabouts in the past hour.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Blaine sighed, “Can you get me up there as fast as humanly possible?”

“I shall certainly endeavour to, sir. I have informed your father that you’ll be with him shortly.”

“How mad is he?”

“I couldn’t possibly say, Master Blaine.”

*

Blaine set his bag down, hanging his coat up and trying to avoid the somewhat sympathetic looks Clint and Steve were shooting him.

“Is he in the lab?” He asked quietly, looking up at them as calmly as he could. Steve looked ready to reply; he didn’t get the chance.

“Where the fuck were you?”

“Dad, I’m really sorry-”

“You’re sorry,” Tony repeated, crossing his arms over his chest, “Oh, well that fixes _everything_ , doesn’t it?”

Blaine felt his face flush red, “I would’ve called if I could, but-”

“I asked you to do _one thing_ , Blaine, just one.”

“I know, I-”

“What did I ask you? Huh?”

“I, uh-” Blaine dropped his eyes to the floor and picked at the cuff of his shirt sleeve, “You said-”

“ _Look at me_ when I’m talking to you,” Tony snapped, closing the space between them. Blaine forced himself to look up again, inadvertently taking a step backwards.

“Tony,” Bruce interjected. Part of Blaine wondered when Bruce had shown up; the rest of him wanted nothing more than for him to leave, Steve and Clint too. An audience was the last thing he wanted right now. “Maybe you should calm down a little-”

“I’m talking to my son, Banner,” Tony replied, his eyes not leaving Blaine’s, “This doesn’t concern anyone else. Blaine. What did I ask you to do?”

“You told me to come straight back here.”

“Do I ask you for a lot, Blaine?”

“No, sir.”

“And you couldn’t manage it on the _one_ occasion I need you too.”

“I tried, but-”

“Just...” Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Just go to your room, all right? Can you manage that, or is that one too complicated for you as well?”

Blaine nodded once, swallowing the lump in his throat. Curling his fingers into the palms of his hands, he brushed past his dad and didn’t look back.

“Stark,” He heard Clint say as he reached the stairs, “That wasn’t fair.”

“I don’t need your opinion, Barton.”

Biting his lip, Blaine reached his room, resisting the urge to slam the door shut behind him. Instead, he settled for lying face down on his bed, a pillow pulled over his head and his eyes squeezed shut to block out the world.

*

“Blaine?” The voice on the other side of the door was muffled, but he knew who it was regardless. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

There was a click as the door opened, and Blaine felt the mattress dip a little as Tony perched himself on the edge.

“Are you going to come out from under there or should I just talk at you instead of to you?”

Reluctantly, Blaine emerged from under the pillow and sat up. “Look at you when you’re talking to me and everything, right?”

“I sounded way too much like my dad when I said that,” Tony sighed, “Listen, Blaine, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

“I worried you,” Blaine shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not fine. I didn’t give you a chance to explain, I shouldn’t have done it in front of everyone-”

“It’s okay, really-”

“For God’s sake, Blaine, the one time I’m willing to apologise for something and you’re just gonna brush it off?”

“You’re apologising?”

“I’m _trying_ to. Blaine, I’m sorry. I lost it, and I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry.”

“My teacher kept us late,” Blaine muttered.

“What?”

“After class, she kept us late. I missed my train. I forgot to take my phone. I’m sorry.”

“Look, kid,” Tony said after a moment, “This isn’t really our thing, the thing where I have to be a horrible parent and you get into trouble. Why don’t we just pretend this didn’t happen, all right?”

“Pepper’s going to expect you to ground me, at least.”

“Pepper doesn’t have to know. I already swore the witnesses to secrecy.”

“Did you apologise to Clint and Bruce?”

“Why would I do that?”

“For snapping at them.”

“Maybe I’ll make it up to Bruce. Birdboy’ll get over it. One apology’s enough for me, for now, at least.”

“Right.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, getting to his feet, “Good talk.”

“You know,” Blaine added as an afterthought, “Maybe it’d be a good idea if you guys got to catching that super-villain.”

“That blue guy who runs on electricity and publicity stunts? No, I’m pretty sure Parker’s got that one.”

“And you aren’t going to help him out at all?”

“Peter has it covered. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

 


End file.
